


Shut Up and Drive

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because I want them to be happy, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chases, Cars, Competence Kink, Competency, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Song fic, Talon Gang is no longer talon, but like not really the song is just referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: Sombra is sent on a lowkey mission to Las Vegas with D.va. Something nice and easy to prove her loyalty to Overwatch, not that she's complaining about basically being given an official vacation for a week, especially when she's sharing close quarters with someone as pretty as the Watchpoint's resident gamer. In hindsight, it should've been obvious things wouldn't go according to plan.





	Shut Up and Drive

Sombra groaned and flung herself back against the seat as the radio cut fully to static. It had been fuzzy and fizzling out for miles. The stress of these last few days was eating away at her. She heard Hana giggle a bit at her over dramatic antics from her place in the driver’s seat.

“Is being forced to talk to me really that bad?” Hana smiled wearily at her. She was clearly trying to be civil but, like Sombra, her bubblegum pink always happy facade was starting to crack under the pressure from the long week they were leaving behind them. D.va sighed when Sombra didn’t look at her and continued glowering at the highway in front of them.

Highway 93 was desolate and empty, even in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. The desert stretched on for miles all around them, the incessant reddish brown tones of everything were only broken by the brownish green hues of the sagebrush that were scattered across the landscape. Rock formations sprouted along the horizon, tall and vast, and they would’ve been pretty if Sombra’s mood wasn’t in the shitter.

The radio cutting out wasn’t even the cause of her bad mood, it was just a minor inconvenience. She was tired, she was hot, she was stressed, and she was bored. D.va and her had set out in a hurry at two AM from Las Vegas this morning where they’d spent the last few days doing reconnaissance for Overwatch. Sombra had only joined Overwatch recently after Reaper, Widowmaker, and her had finally blown the popsicle stand known as Talon, and taken all the popsicles with them. Popsicles, of course, being everything stored on their servers and on paper, but hey Sombra liked stay committed to her metaphors. 

She’d been sent on this mission as a sign of good faith and also as a trial to test her loyalties. Sombra had almost scoffed at that. She’d managed to hide her true agenda from Talon this whole time, if she wanted to she could’ve hidden her intentions from Overwatch easily. However, she didn’t want to so she’d agreed to the mission with little fanfare. They’d chosen D.va as her partner because she seemed to be a neutral party and since it was Vegas and they needed to gamble it made sense to bring someone along who could hold her own in that regard. 

Sombra could’ve honestly done the mission all by herself, but again testing her loyalties, and she wasn’t going to complain about having to share close quarters with pretty girl. D.va was gorgeous, and Sombra could appreciate that.  It had been fun those first few days. Their cover story was simple. They were just two college students on spring break looking to have a blast exploring Vegas and the two had done that. At D.va’s insistence, they’d visited the Pinball Hall of Fame, and the neon museum at Sombra’s. Their nights were spent lounging around in bars fishing for information or gambling at casinos, slowly working their way up to the high roller tables while effortlessly making it look like dumb luck rather than years of practice. The days were spent in their hotel room, checking in with Overwatch, having Sombra scan for relevant info, or just cataloguing the information they’d been able to collect.

D.va had obviously changed her appearance for the mission, she had far too many fans to walk around in public unaltered. She’d donned a blonde wig and a seemingly effortless SoCal accent. Her facial tattoos, which Sombra had originally assumed were paint, were hidden under concealer, and with the majority of her identifying traits gone it was easy to pass her off as just another college kid. Sombra didn’t have to do much to herself beyond hide her cybernetic enhancements. There were no recorded pictures of her anywhere on the web, at least related to her hacker identity, so there was no need for her to disguise herself like D.va.

D.va had been cordial, if not friendly, with Sombra thus far. She’d made a few jokes about hackers in video games, and chatted about inane things while they waited in their hotel rooms or at bars, but neither ventured beyond surface level niceties. Sombra was fine with that. She knew plenty about all her new teammates, and D.va was by far one of the easiest members to gain information on given her incredibly public image. She clearly loved pink, interacting with people, and wasn’t much of a party girl beyond what was required of her. Although she could hold her alcohol, as Sombra learned on day two of their trip, where D.va was challenged to a drinking contest by one of their targets and utterly destroyed him without even breaking a sweat. Some people had layers to them, pieces they would hide or strip away when in public, but D.va seemed to be the definition of what you see is what you get. At least, that’s what Sombra had thought.

Day five of their trip had hit them like a brick to the face, shocking and painful. The mission had been relatively benign thus far, easy even. Sombra planted a few bugs, they flirted with a few guys and a few girls, then they went back to their hotel room and either slept or stayed up late organizing data. The last thing Sombra expected was to be urgently shaken awake at two in the morning. 

“We need to go.” D.va was standing over her and her eyes flicked to the screen where they’d been going over audio recordings. “We’ve been compromised. Get dressed and meet me in the car. They’re on their way.” D.va whirled around and left the room without another word, taking their bags with her.   
Sombra didn’t even think, body moving on autopilot after years of dealing with the same situation over and over. She flicked through the feeds as she threw on whatever was closest, looking for their slip up. It seemed one of her bugs was discovered. She scoffed at herself internally, sloppy placement. She grabbed her lone bag left in the room and booked it out to the car, slapping their key on the checkout desk as she went. She hopped in, throwing her bag in the back, and immediately pulled up her feeds again as D.va pulled out of the parking lot.

“They say anything about who was coming?” Sombra asked, she was scanning nearby traffic cameras for anything out of place.

D.va sighed and shook her head. “It got destroyed before I could find out more, all I know is they know we were listening in.” She seemed a bit tense, she kept flexing her hands against the steering wheel. Typical really, Sombra knew D.va was a soldier, but from what she’d seen so far she wouldn’t have guessed it. The girl was good at espionage, but Sombra didn’t know how she would fare in a fight without her Meka. Not to say she thought she was weak, just soft.

“Well, they might not know it’s us then, turn here.” Sombra gestured directing D.va to a quicker route out of the city. “I wiped all the footage anyway and there are no pictures online of either of us. But we can drive around for a while if it makes you feel better.” Sombra smirked, knowing she was poking the bear and loving it.

D.va glared at her and continued to drive towards the city limits. Sombra turned on the radio, bothered slightly by the stuffy atmosphere of the car, she saw D.va’s eye twitch as the latest pop sensation blasted through the speakers.

They’d almost made it out of town when Sombra spoke again. 

“Seriously, chica. I doubt they know it was us, let’s turn around and finish this. I haven’t picked anything up for the last hour.” Sombra had her feet propped up on the dash she’d long ago decided they were safe and had settled in to catch up on other projects while she let D.va settle.

D.va sighed. “I guess…” She’d been checking their rearview mirror religiously for the whole drive. “It just sounded like…” D.va gaze hardened all of a sudden and she cursed quietly under her breath. “Check the feeds again.”

Sombra sat up, alert, and switched back to surveillance footage and their remaining bugs. “What’s up.”  
“We’ve had a black escalade following us for a while, I thought I shook it off, but it’s back.”  
“It’s probably a different one. You’re being paranoid.” Sombra waved her hand and her feeds disappeared. “I’m still not seeing anything, are you su--”

“I am.” D.va interrupted her, she sounded legitimately angry. “It has the same plates as the one from earlier.”

“Maybe they’re leaving town too, you ever think of that?” Sombra rolled her eyes. “There is no way they could’ve traced it back to me, ok? The bugs self destruct when discovered.”

D.va’s eyes widened. “This one didn’t.”

Sombra shot D.va an incredulous look and turned around to look at the SUV that had supposedly been following them. She squinted, something about the vehicle striking her as familiar.  
“What did you mean, this one didn’t?”

D.va turned and looked at her sharply. “What do you think I mean! I mean it didn’t self destruct. They looked at it for a few minutes and it sounded like they shot it when they figured out what it was.”

Sombra turned back around again, acknowledging what D.va had said with a small nod. The SUV was still behind them, ominous and looming. Sombra still couldn’t put her finger on what was familiar about it though, but she had a feeling she didn’t need to think about it too hard.

“Keep going, I think we can lose them on--shit, watch out!” Sombra heard the escalade’s engine rev and watched it hurtle towards them.

“I see it!” D.va yelled and yanked the wheel of their car to the left, hard. Sombra felt her head smack against the window, but wasn’t bothered by the pain with all the adrenaline rushing through her. D.va had flipped a u turn and was speeding off away from the escalade, although it was still close behind.

“Sombra.” D.va’s voice was calm and measured as she wove them through the streets of Vegas. “I need some directions, okay. Quickest but most complicated way out.” Sombra didn’t respond right away. D.va spared her a glance and repeated herself, a little firmer this time, “Okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Sombra shook her head and pulled up a map of the city. “Turn right at the next light. There’s a few alleys we should be able to cut through.”

D.va nodded and increased their speed. Sombra focused on turning off the red light cameras, and jamming nearby police scanners. She looked up again at the road. “Alley will be on your left, you’re going to want to take another left, a right, and then go straight.”

“Got it.” Sombra could’ve sworn she saw a hint of a smile on D.va’s face. 

D.va whipped them out of the alley and onto an empty road. Sombra heard the escalade behind them scrape against the brick wall of the alley as it too pulled out behind them, still on their tail. D.va frowned and took one hand off the wheel to start digging in a bag at her feet. 

“You can drive right?” D.va pulled out her blaster and turned to Sombra.

“Yeah? What kind of question is that?” Sombra stared at D.va, confused, and opened her mouth to speak again but D.va cut her off.

“Awesome, here take the wheel.” D.va let go of the wheel and Sombra grabbed it quickly stopping the car from drifting into some light oncoming traffic. D.va was rolling the window down and began to pull herself out of it.

“What the fuck are you doing! We need to focus on losing them!”

D.va leaned back in the window slightly. “Yeah and that’s clearly not working.” She gestured to her blaster. “This is our next best option.” D.va grinned at her, a bit manic. “Now shut up and drive.”

D.va had fully pulled herself out of the window, balancing on the ledge and began to fire at the escalade, focusing on trying to take out it’s tires first.

“That song isn’t even about cars!” Sombra yelled as she pulled herself closer to the steering wheel by straddling the gear shift. D.va’s laugh echoed through the window as did the shots from her blaster. Sombra focused on getting them out of the city. She heard an explosion from behind them and a quick glance in their rearview confirmed D.va had got one of the escalade’s tires. It had spun out behind them, bouncing over a curb and into the side of a building. Sombra increased their speed as D.va climbed back into the car. D.va took one look at Sombra and smiled.

“Seems like you know what that song is about.” Sombra flushed a deep red, and did her best to get off the gear shift while still maintaining control of the car. D.va laughed again as she watched her squirm. “Scoot over, I’ll drive again, you make sure there aren’t more of them.” Sombra nodded face still alight as she crawled back into her seat and focused on her feeds again.

They were moving, quickly, getting close to the city limits again. The buildings had thinned out and they were mostly surrounded by strip malls and small suburbs. Highway 93 stretched out in front of them but both D.va and Sombra kept a keen on on their surroundings even though Sombra hadn’t picked up anything else. If she’d missed the order to be followed once, she could’ve missed it again. Sombra didn’t think she took a full breath until they passed through Caliente and a laugh had literally been ripped out of her over the census info she’d hurriedly looked up. Which brought her to where she was now. Trapped in a hot car with no entertainment, pissed off at herself for blowing the mission.

She heard D.va sigh and Sombra watched her get comfortable in her seat.

“It wasn’t your fault you know?” D.va was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “Not every mission goes perfectly.”

Sombra rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I know that, I’ve been doing this far longer than you have, chica.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t forget. Just because I haven’t been doing this as long as you doesn’t mean I don’t understand.” Sombra turned to look at D.va. She was gripping the steering wheel tight and staring hard at the highway in front of her like it held some great impossible danger she must face. “People like you always forget that I’m a soldier. You only see D.va the amazing idol who never gets hurt even against impossible odds. Who sells soda and ramen while taking out the Gishin all before breakfast.” She laughs, although this time it sounds harsh, degrading.  “I’m living the dream right? I mean one moment I was fighting insurgents in video games with my friends and laughing at all the ways we could die and the next I’m actually fighting insurgents and actually watching my friends die for real, and it’s becomes a lot less funny when the blood just won’t wash out of your uniform.” D.va sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, this could’ve been worse. We made it out with some good info and as far as we know the majority of the bugs haven’t been discovered yet and if they are we’ll be gone before they do.” She flashed Sombra a weary, albeit shaky, smile.

“D.va, I--” Sombra started but D.va cut her off waving a hand lightly in the air, in a flash the seriousness from a few seconds ago dissipated as she smiled and laughed again, but it felt hollow.

“Calm me Hana, all my friends do.” 

“Alright, Hana.”

Sombra watched D.va drive for a while as the silence permeated the small car. She didn’t turn on her feeds, she didn’t look out the window, she just sat in the silence and thought. 

Sombra decided she took back what she thought earlier, about D.va, or Hana, being easy to read. The girl was an enigma, but not in a bad way. She had layers, like others, but was comfortable enough in her own skin that she knew when to reveal them. It was a fine line to be honest without being utterly vulnerable but D.va had walked it easily earlier. Stating their situation and her past like it was a fact, like it was unchangeable and therefore she must move on. Sombra could respect that, she’d been there too, back when she’d became Sombra, back when she learned there were consequences for her actions and no one would save her but herself. Sombra also knew, that the last thing you wanted was a pointless distraction after a conversation like that. So she sat, and she waited, and she thought. 

The late morning sunlight glinted harshly across all the surfaces of the car, the AC struggled to keep up with the building heat, but Sombra’s irritation from earlier was far from her mind. Despite the harsh light, D.va still looked beautiful, her makeup was smeared and some of her pink whisker tattoos were visible where the concealer had wiped away, but she still looked stunning despite it all. The sun hit the brown of her hair and made it appear shiny, almost golden, and doing the same with her eyes. Sombra was never one to shy away from loudly flirting with those she found attractive, but something stopped her from saying anything this time. Maybe it was the subtle bags under D.va’s eyes that betrayed her tiredness or the slump in her posture that spoke to the exhaustion that always came after an adrenaline rush, or maybe it was just the fact that it didn’t feel like a good time. Whatever the reason, Sombra didn’t say anything and the moment passed. 

Eventually, the silence was broken and D.va and Sombra fell into easy conversation as they continued to drive through the Nevada desert. It was close to how they chatted during the mission, there were still basic questions, but this time there real intent behind them. Sombra humored D.va, giving her vague answers when she tried to dig into her past, but not revealing much. D.va pouted a bit, but didn’t take it personally. It was a pretty well known fact around the base that Sombra didn’t reveal much to anyone, even Gabe and Amelie were clueless about her origins.

About three hours into their trip, the front of the car began to squeal and shudder. Hana started to slow down when the noise started, intending to have them pull over, but the car shuddered violently before they made it to the shoulder, and the struggling AC cut out completely. Hana tried to turn,  but the wheel was stiff and unyielding. She slammed on the brakes, stopping the car in the middle of the empty highway, before they could go any further.

“What the fuck was that?” Sombra clutched the handle above her door, nails scratching against the thin plastic. Hana didn’t answer instead she let her foot off the brake, and let the car slowly creep forward. She manhandled the steering wheel, and slowly, Hana managed to get them over to the shoulder where she immediately got out of the car. Sombra followed.

“I’m calling Overwatch, see if they’ll change our evac point to right here apparently.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, it’d been a while since she’d been in heat like this. Had she still been operating in Dorado, she’s sure there wouldn’t have been a problem, but after the downright balmy humid summer in Gibraltar her system was a bit shocked at the unrelenting dryness of the desert. She rolled her eyes and pulled up her feeds again. “This day couldn’t be any fucking better, high speed car chase, and now we’re stranded in the middle of the fucking desert with no AC.”

Hana popped the hood and began poking around inside, she stepped back and smiled. “Don’t bother calling, this is an easy fix.”

“Easy fix! The car almost exploded!” 

Hana laughed, and Sombra swore it sounded like angels singing. Her pink counterpart smiled at her softly, “It didn’t almost explode. It’s just the serpentine belt. I should have a spare.”

“You say that like I have any idea what that means.” Hana hummed in response as she dug around in the trunk coming back up to the front with what looked like a circular strip of rubber?

Hana starting digging around under the hood again, disconnecting the battery and moving in with what looked like a large socket wrench and removing the almost completely torn in half twin of the belt she was holding. She waved Sombra over.

“It’s a really easy fix, see.” She moved the socket wrench further down and tucked it underneath some component in the engine, Sombra didn’t know which. “I know I already removed it, but here’s how you put it back on at least. For removing it you just do everything I’m doing now but backwards, alright?” Hana looked at Sombra to make sure she was paying attention, Sombra just nodded, a little too engrossed in the view of a pretty girl leaning over a car. “So you keep the tension with the breaker bar, then you start by threading it under the crankshaft, around the tensioner, then the water pump, go down underneath the idler, this other half goes around the conditioning compressor, and then this one goes around the alternator, and then you’re done.” Her fingers effortlessly maneuvered the new belt into place as she talked, doing her best to point out what parts were which as she went. Sombra was focused on how Hana’s lithe body fit so beautifully against the car, showing off all her curves and angles as she worked. Sombra didn’t give a fuck about cars, but she’d learn if it meant she could keep Hana around. 

Hana was perfect, not in body. Sombra startled herself when she realized despite everything that’d gone wrong, she’d still been enjoying herself. That hadn’t happened on a mission in a long time. Hana was witty and could easily keep up with Sombra and she either had a death wish or was utterly fearless, given her stunt during the chase earlier. She was competent, and totally self assured. Sombra didn’t often admit when she was wrong, but this time she was very very wrong. Hana was much more than some token celebrity or naive soldier. She was...she was Hana. Sombra didn’t know how else to explain it other than that. All she knew was she wanted Hana, badly, in any way the girl would let her. It had been a long time since anyone bothered to keep up with her or call her on her bullshit, but Hana had, without question. It was kinda hot.

Sombra snapped out of her reverie as Hana waved a hand in her face. 

“Hello, anybody home?” Hana was smiling, she seemed to do that a lot, there was some grease streaked on her face.

Sombra swallowed thickly, “Yeah. I’m good.” She tried to look like it was just the heat affecting her. “Just hot.”

Hana smirked, “I know you are but what am I?” Sombra choked and Hana laughed loudly and it echoed across the desert. Sombra would’ve given her right arm to listen to it forever. She knew she was being irrational, she’d only known Hana for maybe a month, if you included the times they passed each other in the hallway at the watchpoint, but Sombra was already so far gone. What could she say? Competence was sexy.

Hana’s smile softened and she took Sombra’s hand briefly, leading her back to the car before letting go and pressing a water bottle into her hand. “Let’s get you out of this heat.”

Hana started up the car and the AC mercifully fired back up again and Sombra guzzled the water, desperately fighting the blush on her cheeks, knowing she’d no longer be able to blame the heat with the AC running. Hana turned on the radio, fiddling with the stations for a few moments before settling on one that was playing a very familiar song.

“Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean!” Hana sang out, it was off-key but Sombra could see the laughter playing at the corner of her eyes and she couldn’t help but join at the chorus, screaming-singing just as badly as they hurried down the highway again.

“Shut up and drive!”

**Author's Note:**

> First f/f thing I've ever written and I'm very happy with it. Meant to get this out on Valentines but eh I'm lazy and needed more time. Happy femslash February y'all. Also s/o to Rihanna you didn't have to give me this excellent bop but you did and I'm thankful.


End file.
